<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise by HumbleShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109440">Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumbleShipper/pseuds/HumbleShipper'>HumbleShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Honestly the warning is mainly for the end and isn't terrible, Jayfeather is ooc, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Character Death, Self-Indulgent, he needs some love, it's honestly sad, kitting, love me some angst, not sure what else to tag tbh, so many goddamn characters, sometimes, sweet babies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumbleShipper/pseuds/HumbleShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jayfeather x OC Fic</p><p>Jayfeather makes a promise with a denmate when they were kits, and he tries his best to keep it, even if it means breaking the warrior code.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jayfeather/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really self indulgent and honestly no one reads oc fics anymore, I just wanted to put it out there. Read or don't read, I made this for myself and whoever else wants to read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The painful screeches of one of the queens woke Jaykit from his sleep. He could feel the panic crackling in the air like lightning as Daisy ran out of the nursery. Squirrelflight pulled him and his siblings closer to her, Hollykit and Lionkit pawing down her tail fur to see. Jaykit was annoyed, but he couldn’t deny his curiosity. He listened as Leafpool hurried into the nursery, Daisy following after her, the two sitting beside the kitting queen.</p><p>“You’re doing good, Ferncloud, deep breaths. I’ll tell you when to start pushing.” Leafpool’s voice was calm, but Jaykit could tell she was nervous under her facade. “Daisy, fetch her some water from my den. There should be moss balls by the pool you can soak.”</p><p>Daisy didn’t say anything as she rushed out of the nursery again, the yew leaves quivering in her wake. Ferncloud yowled as pain wracked through her body. “Good. You’re almost there.” Leafpool reassured her, rasping her tongue gently over her ears. “Daisy will have water for you when you’re done. Push with this next contraction.”</p><p>Ferncloud’s breathing came out in heavy pants as the previous wave of pain began to die down. The sounds of Dustpelt’s nervous pacing outside told Jaykit he was waiting anxiously to see his kits, worry for his mate radiating off him in waves. The next contraction hit Ferncloud, drawing another intense yowl from the queen. “Push, now! That’s it. I can see the first one!”</p><p>Daisy returned just as the first bundle fell into the nest with a soft thud. She rejoined Leafpool by Ferncloud’s side, the sound of rasping tongues in furious patterns filled the air, soon followed by the wailing of a kit. “It’s a tom!” Daisy said, a purr to her voice.</p><p>“He’s so bright! He looks like a fox!” Lionkit said, wiggling to try and get a closer look, only to be pulled back by Squirrelflight.</p><p>“Give them their space. You can meet them later.”</p><p>Ferncloud tried to lift her head to see her kit, but instantly fell back down as another wave hit her. “Here comes the next one. Push, Ferncloud!”</p><p>Another wet plop and the sounds of licking. This kit immediately started wailing, stirring up moss as it flailed about. “A she-cat!” Daisy said, nudging the kit along till she stopped mewling, soft suckling sounds telling Jakykit she was suckling Ferncloud with her brother.</p><p>“She’s all snowy and white!” Hollykit mewed, kneading at her mother’s tail in eagerness.</p><p>“You’re doing perfect, Ferncloud, one more to go.” Leafpool purred over the queen’s panting. Another wave hit her, but her mews were softer now, as if the pain were subsiding. The final kit fell into the nest, met with Daisy’s quickly rasping tongue. “Well done! It’s another she-cat.”</p><p>This kit was strangely silent. Despite Daisy’s constant licking, the kit wasn’t making any sound. Worry started to fill the nursery. “Leafpool, she’s not breathing!”</p><p>“Let me see her.” Leafpool said, taking over for the other queen and licking the she-cat. Jaykit could tell she was licking her fur the wrong way, but he didn’t know why. “Come on little one..” she whispered into the kit’s fur.</p><p>Jaykit perked his ears, he could hear something strange from the kit. It was as if she was trying to breathe, but something was stopping her. Something wet.</p><p>“What’s wrong with her?” Ferncloud’s tired and anxious mew was barely above a whisper.</p><p>“I think something is blocking her nose.” Jaykit said, peeking up over his mother’s tail. “It sounds like something wet.”</p><p>Leafpool began sniffing around the kit. “There’s still some mucus in her nose!” She quickly licked the kit’s face a few times before returning to her normal rasps. Soon the kit started mewling and squeaking like the others. “She’s breathing!”</p><p>“Oh thank Starclan! Is she going to be okay?” Ferncloud asked, her strength slowly returning.</p><p>“She should be just fine. Just keep an eye on her.”</p><p>“She’s so little. Smaller than the others.” Lionkit said.</p><p>“And so pretty!” Hollykit said, twisting around to face her mom. “Can we meet them now?”</p><p>“Let them rest. You can meet them when they wake up.” Squrrielflight purred. “Congratulations, Ferncloud.”</p><p>“Dustpelt, you can come in.” Leafpool called, the pawsteps of the senior warrior quickly following her words. “Congratulations. You have three healthy kits, one tom and two she-cats.”</p><p>“Let me see them.” Dustpelt mewed, padding over to his mate. He was barely breathing as he looked them over. “They’re beautiful.”</p><p>“What will you name them?” Daisy asked, her mew muffled by the moss ball she was holding up for Ferncloud to drink.</p><p>“I think we should name the tom Foxkit. Lionkit said he looked like a fox.” Ferncloud said, licking her whiskers free of water.</p><p>“I think it’s perfect.” Dustpelt purred. “How about Icekit for the all white one?”</p><p>“Yes. What about the smallest?” Ferncloud asked, gently licking the tiny kit’s fur and earning a mewl of protest.</p><p>Dustpelt was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “Look, theres a ray of sunlight shining on her back! Maybe we should call her Sunkit?”</p><p>“I think it’s perfect.” Ferncloud purred, licking her mate’s ear. “Foxkit, Icekit, and Sunkit. Welcome to Thunderclan little ones.”</p><p>“Welcome to Thunderclan!” Jaykit and his siblings said in unison.</p><p>“You should rest now. Call for me if you need anything.” Leafpool said before leaving the nursery.</p><p>Jaykit wondered what would have happened to Sunkit if he didn’t catch what was wrong. Would she have gone to Starclan before meeting him and his kin? Jaykit didn’t want to think of that, she was younger than him by a whole moon! If she went to Starclan before him, what would that mean for him and his siblings? He shook his head to clear it, she was okay now thanks to him. And now that the nursery was quiet again except for the purrs of Ferncloud and her kits, Jaykit was able to drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha!”</p><p>Jaykit let out a grunt as Sunkit pounced on him, bowling him over. The two rolled around on the nursery floor, play fighting and giggling as they nipped and pawed at each other. Jaykit tried to pin her down, only to be flipped over and pinned by the smaller kit. “Hah! I win!”</p><p>Jaykit wiggled under her. “Yeah yeah okay you win.”</p><p>“If you two are going to be rough housing you should take it outside.” Daisy mewed, nudging them along gently with her tail. “The others are still sleeping.”</p><p>“Okay Daisy!” Sunkit said, nudging Jaykit from behind. “Come on! Let’s go see if Berrypaw wants to play!”</p><p>“But he only plays with you!” Jaykit complained, stumbling out of the nursery. He could smell the other apprentices nearby. They were sharing tongues by the entrance to their den. Berrypaw and Hazelpaw were happily chatting away as the two kits bounded over to them. </p><p>“Berrypaw! Can you show us some battle moves? Please?” Sunkit’s excitement seeped into Jaykit’s fur, making him just as excited to try and learn something new.</p><p>“Sure! You came to the right apprentice. Watch this one!” Jaykit heard Berrypaw leap into the air and land a few heartbeats later on solid paws.</p><p>“Wow! That was cool!” Sunkit bounced on her paws, eager to try it herself. She quickly leapt into the air and landed again, but not as solid as Berrypaw had, stumbling a few pawsteps before steadying herself. “It’s hard.”</p><p>“It’s an advanced move. Only senior apprentices learn it!” The pride welling from Berrypaw was almost overwhelming and Jaykit found it annoying.</p><p>“Jaykit, let me teach you!” Sunkit nudged him gently to catch his attention. “Berrypaw jumped in the air and clawed at someone diving under him. Then he twisted in the air to face them! You should try.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best.” Jaykit said, crouching down to build up his muscles before he took the leap. He reached out with his forepaws to claw at an invisible enemy, but when he went to twist around he met the ground much quicker than he expected and landed on his side with a grunt.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Sunkit nervously mewed, rushing over and nosing him to his paws.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m fine! Stop fussing!”</p><p>“You didn’t jump high enough.” Berrypaw said, sounding impatient, as if the idea of Jaykit even attempting the move was wrong in the first place. “And you tried to twist too late.”</p><p>“They’re kit’s, give them a break.” Hazelpaw had been so quiet, Jaykit almost forgot she was even there. “They haven’t even learned the basics of fighting, of course they wouldn’t be able to get an advanced move on the first try.”</p><p>“But Sunkit almost had it. She was much closer than Jaykit. Besides, Jaykit is blind, how is he even going to learn to fight properly if he can’t see his opponent?”</p><p>Jaykit let out a hiss. To his surprise, Sunkit also hissed at Berrypaw. Normally she would hang on every word he said and believe everything, but the anger rolling off her pelt was unexpected to say the least. “Jaykit can fight as good as any cat his age! He and I are tied for how many times we’ve pinned each other! He’s going to make a great warrior.”</p><p>“Don’t be mouse brained! Firestar would never make a blind cat a warrior. Longtail became an elder as soon as he went blind, and he could see before! There’s no way a blind kit will ever be a warrior, he’s going to make you stay with the elders.” Berrypaw growled as he spoke and Jaykit could feel his glare as sharp as claws down his back.</p><p>Sunkit stepped forward with an intimidating presence to her, though Berrypaw didn’t seem phased. “He’ll be the greatest warrior Thunderclan has ever seen! Just you wait!”</p><p>He felt her begin to nudge him along back towards the nursery. “Come on, Jaykit, lets go play with our litter mates instead.”</p><p>“You don’t have to defend me! I can take care of myself.” Though he was glad someone else believed in him openly, Jaykit was still too stubborn to let her defend him like that when he was standing right there.</p><p>“I know, but I couldn’t let him talk like that. He’s smart, but sometimes he can still be a mouse brain.” She gave him another nudge. “Now come on. Let’s go try that move on Lionkit!”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Everything hurt. It was a terrible idea to go after those fox kits, and now he was confined to the medicine cat’s den for a while. How long, he didn’t know, he’d slept for most of the day due to Leafpool’s poppy seeds and more than likely missed her explaining things to his mother. He knew what happened anyways, he confronted the kits, ran for his life, and fell into the hallow. He was lucky the fall was short enough for him to survive, and that the fox didn’t eat him.</p><p>For now, he was just glaring out into the darkness of his blindness. He could tell it was later into the night, the clearing was quiet and Leafpool was asleep, breathing steadily. The padding of small paws approaching made him raise his head, instantly regretting it, but biting back the pain. This was the only cat he wanted to be around. “Sunkit! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Did that fall make you lose your brain out of your ears? I came to see you!” She kept her voice a whisper, as not to wake Leafpool. Her tone was playful at first, but Jaykit could feel the anxiety radiating off of her. She was worried for him. She let that show as she stepped closer to him and sniffed him curiously. “Are you okay? You reek of herbs.” She took a step back and sneezed. “Where does it hurt?”</p><p>“Everywhere.” Jaykit matched her volume, feeling a small chuckle arise from his chest. He found this humorous, yet he didn’t know why.</p><p>“I would have seen you sooner, but mama wouldn’t let me. And when I asked Leafpool she said you were sleeping..”</p><p>“So you waited till the clan was asleep and snuck out?”</p><p>He heard a purr rise from her throat as she licked his ear. “Of course. I had to come and see you. I was so worried you’d died from the fall, all I could do was pace in the nursery. Mama made me sit in the nest after a while.”</p><p>“Well I should be okay. I’m just really <em> really </em>sore..”</p><p>“That’s good..” He heard her paw scrape against the earth inside the medicine den. She didn’t ask it, but he knew what she wanted. What they both wanted.</p><p>
  <em> Can I stay with you? </em>
</p><p>Jaykit beckoned with his tail, wincing as he gently pushed himself to the side to make room for her on the nest. He quickly hushed her worried mewls and settled down on one side of the mossy bedding. With careful paws, Sunkit settled in next to him, her body gently resting against his own. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought, and her soft, warm fur was welcoming to the cold loneliness of the medicine den. Carefully he laid his head on his paws, Sunkit joining him, their tails twining slowly together. “Hey..Jaykit?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When we’re warriors, we should be mates. Like how our moms and dads are. We could have kits and then we would share kin! I know they’d be pretty too, and strong and loyal!”</p><p>Jaykit liked the sound of that, a purr rising in his throat. Somehow, this felt familiar to him, though he was sure they’d never had this conversation before. “What would we name them?”</p><p>“If they look like you, Silverkit! If they looked like me, Patchkit.” She stopped a moment, nuzzling closer to him. “I hope they look like you.”</p><p>“Why? Do you not like how you look?”</p><p>“I just like you better. Silverkit will be the best warrior in Thunderclan! After you of course.”</p><p>Jaykit hummed, his eyes starting to droop closed. “Promise we’ll be mates?” He felt her paw nudge his own and he carefully placed his on top of hers.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Of course his mentor was the one eyed warrior. He was never going to be treated like a full cat, just a helpless kit. He barely registered the cats calling his new name until he heard one in particular.</p><p>“Jaypaw! Jaypaw! Jaypaw!” Sunkit’s voice was louder than the rest, at least to Jaypaw it was. He could hear her paws hitting the ground over and over, she was bouncing as she called his new name. Typical of her, but Jaypaw still found it endearing.</p><p>Once the ceremony was over, Jaypaw stole away from Brightheart to quickly visit Sunkit by the nursery where she was waiting for him. “Don’t forget to visit me now! Or I’ll bite your tail first thing when I become an apprentice!”</p><p>“Like I’d forget something like that.” Jaypaw purred. “I’ll tell you all about the forest when I get back.”</p><p>“Good! I’ll be waiting for you!” Sunkit touched her nose to his cheek as Brightheart called for Jaypaw at the entrance to the camp. Jaypaw brushed his tail against her shoulder as he left to join his mentor.</p><p>He returned at about sunhigh, Sunkit rushing up to him seconds after he stepped paw into camp. “Welcome back! What was it like out there?! You gotta tell me!”</p><p>Jaypaw nudged her with his paw towards the fresh-kill pile. “Let’s share something and I’ll tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>“From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sunpaw.” Firestar’s voice was clear in the morning air as he appointed Sunpaw and her littermates as apprentices. Jaypaw raised his voice the loudest when the clan shouted her new name, knowing she heard him over the others. “Graystripe, you have shown great improvement in being a warrior since your return. Lionheart taught you well. May you pass on this knowledge of the forest, old and new, to this apprentice.”</p><p>Once the ceremony was over, cats began to congratulate the new apprentices. Sunpaw dashed away from them, heading straight to Jaypaw who was seated in front of the apprentice den. “Now we’re den mates again!” The purr was unmistakable in her voice.</p><p>“Yes. We’re all den mates again.” Lionpaw said from beside Jaypaw.</p><p>Hollypaw purred from his other side. “Congrats! We can all go hunting now too!”</p><p>A new voice made the fur on Jaypaw’s neck struggle to lay flat. “Congratulations Sunpaw. Now we’re den mates too.” There was a strange purr in Berrypaw’s voice. Was he mooning over Sunpaw now that she was an apprentice? “There’s an open nest right next to mine. I made sure to give you a few feathers.”</p><p>Jaypaw felt unease start to prickle under her pelt as she listened to the senior apprentice speak. She didn’t think of him the same way. “Oh..thank you! I appreciate it.”</p><p>Jaypaw felt a moment of bravery and stood up from his sitting position, stepping forward. “How about I ask Brightheart to go around the territory with you and Graystripe? I think I could use a refresher.”</p><p>He felt Sunpaw’s relief as the subject changed and she bounced on her paws. “Yes! Come on!” He followed after her as she bounded across the hollow to their mentors, ready for what the day held for them and leaving behind a very annoyed apprentice.</p><p> </p><p>Jaypaw had just settled into his nest beside his littermates as the other apprentices began to drift off in the night. Berrypaw was already asleep on the other side of the den; Brambleclaw had worked him in battle training until his legs ached, preparing him for his upcoming assessment. Sunpaw had curled up in the nest beside him just to please the senior apprentice, but she had made sure to curl up on the far side of the nest, as far away from Berrypaw as she could.</p><p>Jaypaw did his best to sleep, but it was difficult with Sunpaw’s discomfort clawing at the back of his mind. Sudden rustling startled him fully awake, and he picked his head up to be met with her scent. “Sunpaw? Are you okay?”</p><p>“I..” she paused, trying to find her words. Nerves bundled inside her as a familiar question burned in her mind. Before he could react, she pushed away her nerves and spoke again. “Can I sleep over here tonight..?”</p><p>Jaypaw smiled softly, scooting over to make room for her. “Of course..and this time you don’t have to worry about putting me in pain.”</p><p>Sunpaw giggled, settling in beside him and nuzzling her muzzle against his cheek. “Thank you.”</p><p>Jaypaw couldn’t suppress a purr that rose to his throat, nuzzling against the top of her head. “You can sleep here whenever you like. Let Berrypaw’s ego deflate a bit.”</p><p>“It will probably hurt his pride too.” Sunpaw purred, resting her head on her paws.</p><p>Jaypaw followed suit, finding it much easier to doze off with her purring by his side. “Goodnight, Sunpaw.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Jaypaw.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to what?!” The shock and betrayal hit Jaypaw like a wave from the lake. He knew this would happen, that’s why he had to tell her first.</p><p>“I’m going to become a medicine cat. I have to..”</p><p>“But what about becoming a warrior? What about showing Berrypaw he was wrong?” Sunpaw’s voice was wavering as she spoke, her claws digging into the ground. “What about our promise..?”</p><p>Those words tore at his heart. If he became a medicine cat, they couldn’t be mates. It was against their code. There was nothing he could do about that now, he knew his destiny and what he had to do, even if he hated the idea just as much as Sunpaw did. “I’m sorry..” he couldn’t speak anymore, and neither could Sunpaw. Turning from her to head to Firestar’s den, he could feel the sorrow and grief for what had yet to be pooling between them, making his paws heavy as stones.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Green cough was something Jaypaw never wanted to face. It spread so quickly across the camp that he wondered if they’d be able to stop it. Currently only two warriors and Mousefur had it, but he feared for his littermates, and Sunpaw. Would they catch it too? Would he be able to save them if they did?</p><p>Rapid approaching pawsteps distracted Jaypaw from his thoughts. Foxpaw burst in through the opening to the medicine cat’s den, startling Leafpool who was sorting through the herb stores. “Foxpaw! What’s the matter?”</p><p>Jaypaw could smell the fear radiating off of the young apprentice and the sense of dread clinging to every hair on his pelt. Something was wrong, very wrong. “I-it’s Sunpaw! She started coughing and wheezing a few days ago, but never let us tell. Now she can barely get out of her nest!”</p><p>The air chilled around Jaypaw with his words. Sunpaw had green cough, and they were almost out of catmint! “Jaypaw!” His mentor’s voice snapped him out of his despair. “Fetch her at once and bring her here. We can’t let this sickness spread any further.”</p><p>Jaypaw nodded quickly, having no words to speak as he rushed off to the apprentice den. He could smell the stench of sickness coming from the opening of the den as he pushed his way inside. It was so strong that it muffled the scents of the other apprentices. He weaved his way through the empty nests until he reached Sunpaw. She raised her head to greet him, only to break out in a coughing fit. The unmistakable scent of green cough clung to her fur like a nettle.</p><p>“Can you stand..?” Jaypaw’s worry was thick in his voice, but he didn’t care. He only wanted to get Sunpaw to Leafpool’s den and make her healthy again.</p><p>“Yeah..I can.” She slowly rose to her paws, unsteady, but able to stand on her own. How long had she been sick? It shouldn’t have affected her this badly in just a few days. Jaypaw lent his shoulder for her to lean on as he guided her back to Leafpool’s den.</p><p>He laid her down in the spare nest they had and Leafpool checked her over. “Here, eat this. I’ll give you some poppy seeds after to help you sleep.”</p><p>Sunpaw obeyed and ate the catmint before her as she settled into the nest. Jaypaw got the poppy seeds for her, holding out two in his paw for her to lick up. Once she ate them, she rested her head on her paws and slowly drifted off. “I’ll watch over her.” Jaypaw said firmly, not going to argue with his mentor about this.</p><p>Leafpool sighed, but seemed to understand. “Let me know if something happens. I’m going to see if the catmint has new stalks.” She gently padded out of the den, leaving Jaypaw alone.</p><p>He laid down beside Sunpaw, gently rasping his tongue over her head. “Please..get better..”</p><p> </p><p>She did not get better. It had been three days and she was only getting worse. Jaypaw never left her side, only to get fresh kill or water for her, or help her to the dirt place. She grew weaker and weaker each day, and catmint wasn’t helping. On the fourth night since she was brought into the den, Jaypaw noticed how shallow her breathing had gotten, how frail she seemed, and he feared the worst.</p><p>He nuzzled against her long, soft fur, hardly stirring her from her sleep, and matched her quick, shallow breathing. Closing his eyes, he opened them again to see the forest lit with moonlight. The trees and grass glittered around him as if they were covered in stars, and panic raced through his veins. He bolted into the forest, desperately searching for some sign of her.</p><p>He caught her scent heading out of the forest toward what would be the Windclan border and rushed in its direction. He called out her name, hoping she’d hear him and wait for him. Bursting through a bush, he skidded to a halt to avoid crashing into Sunpaw, who’d stopped just outside of the forest. “Jaypaw! I thought I heard you call.”</p><p>Relief washed over him. He wasn’t too late. For a moment, he could only stare at her. This was the first time he’d ever actually seen her, and she was beautiful. The top of her head and back were covered in a cape of orange, draping over snow white fur. Her eyes were a sparkling green, staring at him in a mix of joy and confusion. “Jaypaw?”</p><p>Her voice snapped him out of his trance and the panic returned. “We have to leave. Right now.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? There isn’t any danger around here, besides, this place looks amazing! And there’s something up ahead. Come on! Let’s go check it out.” Before Jaypaw could speak again, she bounded up the slope beside the stream, her fiery back paws pushing her towards the moonpool. He would not let this happen.</p><p>Jaypaw hurried after her, catching up and matching her stride for stride as they slowed their pace. “Whatever is up ahead must be really cool. I feel like I’m being drawn there.”</p><p>“Sunpaw, you know we have to go back, right?” He tried to act casual despite his fear. It was no use getting her worked up over his own panic. If he could get her to listen calmly, he may be able to stop this. “Graystripe will probably be worrying about you. Ferncloud too.”</p><p>“But I only want a peek! I can feel it in my paws, this is something I have to see!” She tried to pick up her pace, but Jaypaw stopped her by tripping her up with his paw. “Oops, sorry about that. But seriously, Graystripe came to me looking for you. You have to come home.”</p><p>“But this is the first time I’ve been outside the camp in days! Can’t he wait a little longer?”</p><p>Jaypaw was finding it very difficult to keep his composure. The more she fought him and the closer she got to the moonpool, the more and more transparent she became. At this rate, he would lose her forever, and he couldn’t bear that. “I promise you, if you come back with me, we can head out again, and I’ll show you the place you’re being drawn to.”</p><p>She stopped in her tracks and he saw her features harden, her thick orange and white tail lashing. “You’ve already broken one promise, how can I trust you’ll keep this one?”</p><p>The words raked through his heart like badger claws and he swallowed a lump down his throat. “Because this one can only be broken by you saying no.”</p><p>Sunpaw looked thoughtful for a moment, pondering what Jaypaw had meant. She seemed in an internal battle, but eventually she grew a smile and nudged her head against his. “Alright..I’ll trust you. Let’s go back.”</p><p>Relief coursed through Jaypaw as he smiled and nodded. “Thank you..it’s this way.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be helping you?” She purred jokingly, but fell in step beside him.</p><p>The two padded alongside each other through the starlit forest and towards the camp. Before they reached it, Jaypaw woke up to darkness. In a slight panic he strained his ears to listen to Sunpaw’s breathing. It was soft, but sounded normal, and much deeper than before. She was safe, he had saved her.</p><p>“Jaypaw.” A voice startled him and he looked up to see Yellowfang before him. “Thank you. It was not her time yet. You did well.”</p><p>The vision faded and he was left in the darkness again. Beside him, Sunpaw stirred and groaned awake. “Jaypaw..?”</p><p>“I’m right here. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better..much better.” Her voice was hoarse from all of her coughing, but Jaypaw was happy to hear her speak again. “You saved me..didn’t you?”</p><p>That caught him off guard. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I had a dream..I think I was on my way to Starclan, but you kept telling me to follow you home. You did something, I can feel it.” She shakily placed a, what he now knew was white, paw on top of his own, a rough purr rumbling through her chest. “I knew you were special..”</p><p>Jaypaw sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Guess I am. Now get some rest, you want to get better so you can see where I promised to take you.”</p><p>Jaypaw could picture her smiling as she nuzzled against him. “I’ll hold you to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sunpaw. Sunpaw wake up.” Jaypaw whispered, nudging the sleeping she-cat with his paw. It had been several sunrises since he walked in Sunpaw’s dreams, and now she was back to her apprentice duties, which meant it was time to keep his promise.</p><p>Slowly the younger apprentice stirred from her sleep. “Jaypaw...? Is it morning?”</p><p>“No, it’s the middle of the night, but I have something to show you.”</p><p>Sunpaw yawned, slowly rising to her paws. “Can’t it wait till morning?”</p><p>“No. Now follow me.” Jaypaw carefully weaved around the sleeping cats and out of the apprentice den, waiting for Sunpaw to catch up before leading her out of the camp.</p><p>Cloudtail was on guard just outside, flicking his tail in greeting. “Where are you two off so late at night?”</p><p>“Just out to get some herbs. Some are better gathered when the moon is high.” It wasn’t totally a lie, but it certainly wasn’t his plan. “Sunpaw was already awake and asked to come with. We’ll be back before sunrise.”</p><p>“Don’t you want a warrior escort? I’m about to be relieved, I could go with you. Not that I doubt you, Sunpaw..”</p><p>“We aren’t going that far, we’ll be fine.”</p><p>Cloudtail hesitated, sparking nerves in Jaypaw’s veins. “Alright...take care of each other.” The apprentice sighed internally in relief, thankful he went along with it, and dipped his head to the senior warrior before heading off into the forest.</p><p>Once they were out of earshot, Sunpaw spoke up. “Okay, now I’m awake. What are we really doing?”</p><p>“I’m going to show you what you wanted to see in your dream. The place I promised to take you.” He sensed the excitement crackle in her paws as he spoke.</p><p>“Really?! Well hurry up! Lead the way!” Sunpaw nudged him from behind and he broke out into a run. She followed just beside him, making the whole situation feel natural. It was as if they were born to run together like this through the forest.</p><p>They flew past bushes and bounded over logs like their paws were made of wind, bending around every rock and tree with ease. Eventually they reached the stream that bordered Thunderclan and Windclan, slowing to a stop before one of them fell in. “I remember going this way in that dream. We go up this way right?” Sunpaw asked, taking a few steps upstream towards the moonpool.</p><p>Jaypaw nodded. “Yes. It’s not much further now.” He continued to lead her up the stream, following the same path he’d walked every half moon with the other medicine cats. It wasn’t long before they reached the rocks that lead right up to the pool, leaping one by one, they reached the top quickly. Jaypaw heard a gasp from Sunpaw as she gazed down into the starlight pool. Though he couldn’t see it right now, he knew how it looked, and he could feel the awe from his friend. The voices and brushing of pelts surrounded them, but this time, they weren’t just saying <em> his </em> name. <em> Welcome Jaypaw. Welcome Sunpaw. </em></p><p>Sunpaw jolted, nearly falling backwards down the rocks. “Don’t scare me like that, Jaypaw!”</p><p>“Like what? I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“But I just felt someone rub against me and say my name!” So she could hear and feel them too. What was her connection to the ancient cats? “What is this place..?”</p><p>“This is the moonpool. It’s where we talk to Starclan.” Jaypaw sensed her tense up as realization dawned on her.</p><p>“You mean...if you didn’t save me, I would have died?”</p><p>Jaypaw blinked in surprise and nodded slowly. “You already made that connection that night. Don’t you remember?</p><p>“I..” Sunpaw searched through her memories before shaking her head. “No..I only remember the dream...But still, you saved me. I don’t know how, but you did. I..I would have left you and everyone else behind..”</p><p>Jaypaw nodded again. “I couldn’t have let that happen.”</p><p>Sunpaw nuzzled under his chin, a deep purr rumbling in her throat. “Thank you Jaypaw..”</p><p>The young medicine cat was a little startled, but he didn’t fight it, nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head. His own purr rumbled as they sat there at the rim of the moonpool, nuzzling with the whispers of approval from the ancient spirits. That moment didn’t last as Jaypaw forced himself to pull away. “We have to go back.”</p><p>Sunpaw sighed softly. “Yeah. Come on. We’ll find you some herbs and I’ll see if I can’t catch a mouse.”</p><p>With a new spring in his step, Jaypaw led the way back to the camp, the voices trailing away behind him into silence.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Waking up, Jaypaw was startled when he could see, and he had to remind himself where he was. He was Jay’s Wing, for whatever reason, and he was still surrounded by the ancient cats. There had been one he’d seen with the others that stood out, but the she-cat hardly spoke to anyone, especially him.</p><p>He’d learned her name was Sun Ray, and something was bugging him about her. She looked just like Sunpaw, though slightly different. She didn’t have as much orange, and her eyes were a duller green than Sunpaw’s, but he couldn’t help but think that maybe they were the same cat. She would give him an empty look whenever he tried to speak to her, and the others would advise against it. He racked his brain to try and understand what was going on, but then it hit him. It was a memory, Jay’s Wing’s, not Jaypaw’s. A memory of the two of them as kits, curled up together in the same nest late at night.</p><p>“Jay’s Wing, are you still awake?”</p><p>“Yeah. What is it, Sun Ray?”</p><p>“When we’re older, we should be mates!”</p><p>“Mates? Like our moms and dads?”</p><p>“Yeah! I really like you, and mama told me that’s what cats do when they really like someone else.”</p><p>“I really like you too! Let’s be mates when we’re older, then.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise!”</p><p>Jaypaw was thrown into another memory, Jay’s Wing with Half Moon. They were cuddled together at one end of the camp. He was younger, it was long before he went into the tunnels, and a spot of white caught his eye. Sun Ray was watching them, a look of betrayal on her face. Jay’s Wing didn’t say anything, and he couldn’t hear what Sun Ray said, but he could read her lips, and the words nearly broke his heart.</p><p>
  <em> You promised. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Waking in the present day, Jaypaw finally knew what he wanted to know, and something else he never expected to learn. He was Jay’s Wing’s reincarnation, and Sunpaw was Sun Ray’s. Not only that, this is the second time they’ve made the promise to become mates, and the second time he’s broken it. This time, however, he felt a determination to fix this long since broken promise. He had a second chance, and he wasn’t going to throw it away. There was no Half Moon here, no other cat he could ever have eyes for. He had to keep his promise this time. And since he had the power of the stars in his paws, powers greater than Starclan, there was nothing standing in his way.</p><p>His only problem was his own fears. Would she even still want to be mates? She’s loyal to the code just as much as any warrior, though not as extreme as his sister, but how would she feel about breaking it like this? It goes against his code and hers. Perhaps he should just wait and see how things go naturally, instead of bringing it up right now. They were still apprentices after all.</p><p>He would have to figure this out with time.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They’re not my kits. </em>
</p><p>The words repeated themselves in his mind over and over. All this time he thought he was special, something better than Starclan, but he was wrong. Now he was here wondering just what he was to do about this information, just who his parents actually are, and if he should tell Sunpaw. Jayfeather trusted her with his life and loved her with all his heart, but this was something bigger than the both of them. Should she really be involved?</p><p>He knew she would keep the secret, he knew she would help them, but it was a matter of convincing Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. Having an ally like her would be helpful, someone to put a new plan into motion, but it’s someone else inside the clan who knows the secret. They may not like the idea.</p><p>He brought it up to them when they hid away behind the warrior’s den. “So you want to tell Sunpaw because you think she could help? Weren’t we trying to avoid more cats knowing?” Lionblaze growled, his tail lashing behind him. “She may be close to all of us, but that doesn’t mean we can just tell anyone!”</p><p>“Yes, but think about it this way. If she knew, she could be a voice of reason for the clan. Perhaps we could convince them Ashfur is just mad with jealousy and is trying to ruin Squirrelflight.”</p><p>Hollyleaf snarled at Jayfeather. “Why should we care about protecting Squirrelflight? After all the lies she’s told us, maybe we should just let this happen!”</p><p>The comment took her brothers off guard. “Hollyleaf are you mouse-brained?! You know we can’t just let this secret out!” Jayfeather felt his own growl rise as he spoke.</p><p>“Which is exactly why we can’t tell her. No one else can know, and until we know Ashfur will keep quiet, the three of us are in danger, not just Squirrelflight. No one is going to listen to an apprentice, it would make more sense if she was a senior warrior, but she’s not. She’s useless to us.”</p><p>Jayfeather glared in her direction for a moment, anger seething under his pelt at her words. Sunpaw wasn’t useless, but in this situation, she was. With a final growl, he closed his eyes and sighed. “You’re right..we have to keep this quiet.”</p><p>Hollyleaf shifted, making her way out of their hiding place. “We’ll find a way to keep Ashfur quiet. The secret won’t leave the five of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Time was running short. Ashfur was going to tell the whole clan at tonight’s gathering, and the three were nowhere near convincing him to keep quiet. Jayfeather did his best to keep his cool, but he knew at least one soul that would notice.</p><p>“Jayfeather, are you okay?”</p><p>He turned around to Sunpaw’s voice. She’d just walked over with Graystripe to the group that was slowly forming for the gathering. It was nearly moon high and they were almost ready to leave. “I’m fine.” Jayfeather lied, knowing she wouldn’t believe it, but he had to at least try.</p><p>“I know you’re lying. Jayfeather, you know you can tell me anything, something’s wrong and I want to help you.”</p><p>“I...can’t.” He said with a heavy sigh, wishing so badly he could. “Not right now at least.” He didn’t want to go behind his sibling’s backs, but he was considering telling Sunpaw in secret about what had been going on. However, after tonight, it won’t matter.</p><p>Soon all the cats that were going to the gathering were together, all except two. “Where’s Ashfur?” Firestar asked after a quick head count. “He specifically asked to come tonight, and now he’s making us wait. Squirrelflight is missing too.”</p><p>The other cats looked around in confusion for the missing warriors. “Maybe they went ahead?” Graystripe suggested.</p><p>“If they did they should have said something. Let’s get moving.” With a flick of his tail, Firestar lead the group out of camp and into the forest.</p><p>Squirrelflight caught up to them just outside the tunnel, covered in mud, explaining that she had been busy gathering herbs with Leafpool by the Shadowclan border. Brambleclaw helped to clean up her fur as they continued on through the forest.</p><p>Jayfeather felt the anxiety of what was to come sparking through his siblings and himself as the three brought up the rear. Sunpaw padded beside him, brushing against him on occasion in an attempt to ease his nerves. He was grateful for that. She helped him over trees that had fallen during the storm, flashes of the ring of flames that had trapped him and his kin still fresh in his mind. How was the clan going to react tonight? Was Ashfur already at the island telling the other clans? Jayfeather was so absorbed in his own thoughts, he nearly ran right into a tree. Lionblaze had to stop him, grabbing him by his scruff with his teeth and pulling him back. “Calm down, we’ll figure this out.” He whispered into his brother’s ear before continuing on with Hollyleaf and the others.</p><p>Sunpaw nudged him gently along. “Something must really be bugging you..do you want to go back to camp? I’m sure Firestar will understand.”</p><p>“No!” Jayfeather winced, not meaning to snap like that. “No...I’ll be fine. Come on, we have to catch up.”</p><p>The apprentice didn’t speak as they rushed to catch up to their clanmates, who were already outside of the tree line and padding along the lake’s edge. Firestar brought the group to a brisk pace as they continued along the pebbled shore, heading towards the Windclan border. Suddenly he heard Firestar halt where he stood, the group slowing in a wave as they caught up. A startled yowl from Graystripe was unexpected, and the cats gathered around what they stopped for by the water’s edge. Jayfeather was about to ask Sunpaw why they stopped, only for Dustpelt’s voice to break the silence first. “It’s Ashfur!”</p><p> </p><p>With slower pawsteps, heavily with relief rather than grief, Jayfeather returned to the camp after his clanmates, Sunpaw close at his side. She was trembling, he could feel grief and fear flowing through her, as well as confusion and anger. He understood why. Ashfur was dead, and no cat knew how, but it was possible Windclan was to blame. They were nearly at the border when they found him, and since Windclan had been particularly angry with them as of late, it was no wonder the clan had been so quick to jump on that explanation.</p><p>He joined his brother by Ashfur’s body in the middle of camp, where other cats were gathered around. Leafpool settled on his other side and began grooming the dead warrior’s wet and cold fur. He heard Sunpaw sit beside Lionblaze on his free side, giving his shoulder a few comforting licks. “I’m so sorry, Lionblaze, I can’t imagine how you feel...”</p><p>“He was a good mentor..” Lionblaze couldn’t say anymore, keeping his own relief hidden beneath his pelt. </p><p>Jayfeather was sure that, had Ashfur not forced Squirrelflight to reveal her secret and threaten to ruin him and his siblings, Lionblaze would have been grateful for Sunpaw’s comfort. She was close to all three of them, and sometimes it seemed like they were all kin with how close she’d become to them. He knew Lionblaze was thankful for her being there anyways, even if her comfort wasn’t deserved.</p><p>Eventually, Lionblaze retreated to the warrior’s den to rest with a final touch of his tail on his brother’s shoulder, just as the sun was beginning to rise. Sunpaw rose to her paws and did the same as Lionblaze had done, resting her tail on Jayfeather’s shoulder for a heartbeat before padding to the apprentice den. With a sigh, Jayfeather joined his mentor in grooming the dead warrior, his fur nearly clean of lake water and mud. The gentle rasps began to lull him to sleep, until a gasp from his mentor jolted him awake. “Jayfeather, look at this!”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at the phrasing before complying with his mentor’s request. Sniffing at Ashfur’s neck, he smelled blood and raw flesh, feeling the clean and careful cut across his throat with his paw. The same kind of mark a hunter would make on their prey. “Ashfur didn’t drown, he was murdered!”</p><p> </p><p>He had to tell her. Now that Ashfur was gone, the only thing the trio could do was try and solve the mystery of who their parents were, and who saved his family’s hide. After Ashfur was buried, Firestar made the announcement of their discovery, the clan blaming Windclan right away, but no one had any real proof of this. The clan was torn and the issue remained unsolved.</p><p>The meeting ended and the clan slowly fell back into their duties, an anxious buzz hovering over the camp. Jayfeather was too tired to do much else but return to his den. He felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and a heavy exhaustion fell over him as a result. He would have to tell Sunpaw tonight. He didn’t think twice about curling up in his mossy nest and drifting to sleep. </p><p>When he woke, it was a little after sunhigh. Leafpool was sorting herbs in the back of the den, judging by the muttering and sounds of shuffling leaves. Jayfeather let out a yawn before he pushed himself to his paws, stretching his stiff limbs. “Would you like me to fetch you some fresh kill?” He offered, knowing his mentor must have been up all morning. “I could finish sorting while you eat.”</p><p>“That would be nice, thank you Jayfeather.” She replied, not once pausing her sorting.</p><p>Jayfeather dipped his head before leaving the den and entering the clearing. The camp was a bit quieter than usual, everyone was still on edge after the news this morning. He caught a few passing conversations wondering who in Windclan it was, or just who in Thunderclan would want Ashfur dead. Jayfeather could think of a few, not that he would say that out loud.</p><p>He was pleasantly surprised to find Sunpaw by the fresh kill pile, shifting through for something to eat. “Hey Jayfeather!”</p><p>“Sunpaw! Perfect.” Jayfeather took a quick listen to the camp, finding no one nearby, he lowered his voice. “I need to speak with you.”</p><p>Sunpaw sensed the urgency in his tone, bristling slightly as she lowered her voice. “What is it?”</p><p>“Not now, meet me at the abandoned twoleg place tonight. I’ll tell you there.” He quickly picked up a vole and a shrew from the pile before returning to Leafpool. Just before he left, he caught Sunpaw’s confused, but understanding response. </p><p>“I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>When night fell, Jayfeather waited until the camp was silent before he made his escape through the dirtplace. He snuck carefully from the outer edge of camp before rushing into the forest. Sunpaw had already passed through here, and was more than likely waiting for him. He quickened his pace as he came up to the abandoned shambles of the twoleg nest, taking caution as he jumped over the wall. “Sunpaw?”</p><p>The place was silent, but she was definitely nearby. He was about to call again when the apprentice pounced on him, bowling him over playfully.</p><p>“Gotcha!” She giggled, pinning him under her.</p><p>Jayfeather laughed and wiggled under her. “Okay okay! You win!”</p><p>Sunpaw hopped off of him, her tail scattering a few stray leaves as she sat beside him. “So, what was it that you needed to talk about so secretly?”</p><p>The joy he’d felt left him with that question and anxiety followed in its wake. He sat down beside her, pelts brushing against one another as he gathered his words. “It’s..a long story. You can’t tell anyone else this.”</p><p>“I won’t tell anyone, I promise. This conversation won’t leave this place.”</p><p>Jayfeather smiled warmly at her. “Good..” Draping his tail over his paws, Jayfeather explained everything, from the prophecy, to his powers, to his now unknown bloodline. All the while she just sat there listening, letting him pour moons worth of secrets onto her. He felt her fur bristle at the mention of his unknown parents and the lies Squirrelflight told him and his siblings, and he worried she was angry at him, but still she listened, up until the end of his story. “Now I just need to find out who our parents really are..we don’t even know if we’re really clan born..”</p><p>“Squirrelflight shouldn’t have lied to you like that, but she must be protecting your real mother and father.”</p><p>“That much is obvious since she still hasn’t told us who our parents are. That or she doesn’t want us to know the horrible truth.”</p><p>He felt Sunpaw’s tail brush against his back in a comforting way, any anger she had before dissipated. “Clannborn or not, you’re still an amazing medicine cat with an amazing gift. Maybe that prophecy was wrong, or you really are his kin!”</p><p>“But who else could be our parents? The only other kin Firestar has that could possibly be one of our parents are Cloudtail and Leafpool, and both of them are very unlikely..”</p><p>“Well..okay maybe you aren’t..” Sunpaw was at a loss for words. “But kin or not, that shouldn’t matter! Who cares if you’re not Firestar’s kin?”</p><p>“But if we aren’t his kin, then we aren’t part of the prophecy! We don’t hold the power of the stars in our paws! Anything we have..it means nothing!”</p><p>“Jayfeather!” Sunpaw snapped, catching his attention. She was in front of him now, her paw on his, her face inches from his. “Firestar’s kin or not, you are special. You have powers, and whether it’s part of some prophecy or sheer luck, it makes you special. And powers or no powers, you mean something to the clan, to your siblings...” she hesitated, her words seeming to get caught in her throat for a moment. “..to me..”</p><p>Jayfeather felt his heart swell. That was all he needed to hear. The prophecy didn’t matter, his blood didn’t matter, his powers didn’t matter. All that mattered right now, was her, and the fact that he mattered to her, that he meant something to her, was more than he could ask for.</p><p>He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers in an action that was quickly reciprocated. Any sense he had was gone in that moment, nothing else was real except for her. All the grief and stress he’d gone through over everything was gone under her touch, under her words that repeated in his mind. Finally he had someone else that, even if she didn’t really understand everything, he could confide his worries and troubles without fear of chasing her way. In that moment, there was only one thing he could think to say. “I love you, Sunpaw...”</p><p>“I love you too, Jayfeather...”</p><p>A comfortable silence carried between them as they stayed like that for a few heartbeats, just enjoying the company they brought to each other before Sunpaw pulled away. “Let’s stay here tonight, it’s cold in the apprentice den without you.”</p><p>Jayfeather nodded in agreement, helping to build a makeshift nest beside the abandoned one. Together, they curled up beside each other, sharing each other’s warmth. Pelts mingling and tails twining, they fell into the same comfortable silence as they closed their eyes.</p><p>“Goodnight, Jayfeather..”</p><p>“Goodnight, Sunpaw..”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>“Foxleap! Icecloud! <em> Sunshine!” </em>Jayfeather called their names with the clan, calling hers the loudest to carry his voice to her. Pride blossomed through his chest as the clan weaved around the newly named warriors. He followed them, finding Sunshine in the group and brushing cheeks with her. “Sunshine...such a perfect name..” he whispered in her ear.</p><p>She simply purred under him, quickly swiping her tongue across his shoulder as he passed. He went to the other two warriors, brushing pelts with his former den mates. They were all close, since they all shared the same nursery growing up, and, for a short time, the same den, so no one questioned the intimate interactions. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze did the same, the six cats mingled in a tangle of fur and purrs before they broke off to let the new warriors prepare to sit vigil. Jayfeather brushed past Sunshine one last time, their tails catching together for a heartbeat before he retreated to the medicine den. With her being a warrior now, things were going to be a bit easier for them. </p><p>At least he hoped so.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Several moons now they had shared together in the abandoned twoleg nest. It was nearly every night now that they spent there, sharing in each other’s warm company. Jayfeather had kept his promise, and he couldn’t feel happier. He knew what they were doing was breaking the warrior code, they both knew, but neither of them really cared at the end of the day. The clan was none the wiser, as in the public eye things went on as usual. But when the sun went down and the clan went to sleep, the two would sneak away to their special place, the struggles of the day forgotten in their place of solitude.</p><p>It became the best thing in Jayfeather’s life. Once he figured out who his parents were, he was both relieved and angry, and confided everything in Sunshine. He was relieved that he finally knew the answers he’d been missing for so long, and relieved that he was still part of the prophecy, but he was angry that the secret had been kept from him for all his life, that he nearly had to fight tooth and claw to get his answers. </p><p>Sunshine was there for him every pawstep of the way, never once changing what she felt for him. He was worried when he told her he was half Windclan, but she brushed it off immediately, telling him she could care less about his blood. </p><p>She helped to comfort him when his sister was lost to the cave in the tunnels, giving the same comfort to Lionblaze. Jayfeather had told him after the fact that she’d known their secret for a while, and he was only relieved that someone else knew the whole story, and not just the chaos Hollyleaf had dropped on all four clans at the gathering. </p><p>In return for the secret he’d shared with Sunshine, Jayfeather let Lionblaze know what was happening between them. His brother seemed indifferent, telling them about a time when he was in love with a cat from Windclan himself. He promised to keep their secret so long as he lived.</p><p>Now that the grief had passed and life was continuing on, they were closer than ever, and Jayfeather couldn’t imagine a better life.</p><p>That was until one fateful day.</p><p>He’d noticed that Sunshine had been getting bigger when they slept beside one another and wondered if it was just because of how plentiful the prey had been running this past moon. Other cats seemed to notice too. He could hear it in passing conversations. </p><p>“You see how Sunshine has been lately? She’s getting quite the belly on her.” Mousefur said, resting beside Purdy and Longtail on the rock they would use for their sunning.</p><p>“She is gettin’ a bit plump. I reckon she found someone she liked more than the others.” Purdy scratched behind his ear.</p><p>“We’ll probably be expecting kits in the coming moons.” Longtail agreed, with a knowing purr.</p><p>Kits.</p><p>
  <em> KITS?! </em>
</p><p>No, there was no way. She wasn’t carrying his kits, was she? Yes, some things had happened between them in their special place, but was she really carrying his kits?</p><p>The question burned in his mind all day as he aimlessly gathered herbs and counted his stores. Night couldn’t come sooner. When the moon was finally in the sky and the clan had finally fallen silent, he wasted no time racing to the twoleg nest to wait for Sunshine.</p><p>When she got there, she seemed to be having difficulty jumping over the wall, grunting with the effort of the extra weight. How had he not noticed this before? With a purr, she nuzzled against him in greeting. He returned her greeting and gently pulled away, the air turning serious as he spoke. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>Sunshine seemed anxious for a moment. “Sure, what is it?”</p><p>“Sunshine, are you..” he hesitated, unable to form the question. The milky scent of a queen was faint, but it was unmistakable now that he was looking for it, and he had his answer before he even asked it. “Are you carrying kits..?”</p><p>His mate’s fur bristled and he heard her heartbeat quicken. It seemed like she was going to deny it at first, before she sighed. “Yes..I was going to tell you sooner, but I..I was afraid of what you would say. For us to have kits...we can’t hide that from the clan..”</p><p>“They’re already talking about it, I’m sure at least half the clan is suspicious of it.” Despite her keeping it a secret from him, he couldn’t push down the joy that was spreading through him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“Like I said, we can’t hide that from the clan. As far as they know, I have no mate. What would they say if I suddenly retired to the nursery with no known father of my kits? <em> I </em>know they’re yours, but I can’t tell the clan that!”</p><p>Jayfeather nuzzled against her cheek. “It will be alright..we’ll figure something out.”</p><p>“I’m just...I’m so scared, Jayfeather..if the clan finds out, they might not let you be a medicine cat anymore, and they won’t take our kits seriously!” She gasped suddenly as a thought crossed her mind. “What if they kick us out of the clan?!”</p><p>“Hey, hey calm down.” Jayfeather kept his voice calm and soothing as he could. “Don’t think about it too much. The clan will understand if you say you don’t want to tell them who the father is.” A thought came to his mind, and though he hated the simple idea, it could work. “Worst case scenario, we have to lie to the clan about who the father really is.”</p><p>“Lie? Like what you went through?” Sunshine asked in disbelief.</p><p>Jayfeather shook his head. “We wouldn’t lie to the kits. We would tell them when they’re old enough to understand, so they don’t tell the secret to anyone else. I would still be in their lives, and I would help you take care of them.”</p><p>“But who would even agree to something like that?”</p><p>“Lionblaze. He would understand, and he would be more than willing to help us if we needed him to. We can tell the clan you and him thought you had something, but it ended too quickly, even though kits resulted from it.”</p><p>“I...I don’t know..I don’t want to tell the kits that their father is one cat, and then tell them later who their real father is. I don’t want them to go through what you did.”</p><p>Jayfeather thought about this for a moment before he sighed. “Alright. If you don’t want to, we’ll let the clan live in the mystery of who the father is.”</p><p>“Ignorance is bliss.” Sunshine said, licking his forehead. “I’m sure they’ll be beautiful..”</p><p>“With a mother like you, I don’t have a single doubt in my mind. They’ll be gorgeous. They’ll make fine warriors.”</p><p>“I know they will. With a father like you, they’ll be the best warriors this clan has ever seen.”</p><p>Jayfeather chuckled and nudged her to their nest. “Let’s get some sleep. One last night before this place becomes empty again.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Jayfeather was startled when a loud, painful yowl disrupted the bustle of the clan just after sun high. The clearing was silent and still for a heartbeat before Jayfeather rushed to his den to gather a few herbs.</p><p><em> My kits are coming. My kits are coming! </em> Our <em> kits are coming! </em></p><p>Forcing his way into the nursery, he put the herbs he’d gathered down beside his mate who was heaving and panting with pain. “It’s okay, Sunshine, I’m here. You’re going to be okay.”</p><p>Daisy hurried to his side, ready to help if she was needed. On the other side of the den, Whitewing kept her kits close to give them room. Sunshine screeched as a painful contraction ran through her body, and Jayfeather swore he felt it too. “Breathe, it’s going to be okay.” He put a paw on her belly, feeling her contraction fade. He could tell there was just one kit, a she-cat. He was going to have a daughter!</p><p>Shaking his head to clear it, he focused on the kitting queen under his paw. “Deep breaths, you’ll have to wait a moment before you push.” He heard Daisy giving her a comforting lick on the head and wished he could do the same, but with two pairs of eyes on them, he couldn’t risk it.</p><p>The clan was gathering outside the den, questions of how many there would be, what they would look like, and who the father was floating between them. Jayfeather shut them out and focused on Sunshine, her next contraction hitting her and drawing a painful wail from her. It didn’t sound right, as if she was in more pain than she should be. As the contraction subsided, her breathing was labored with the energy it was taking from her. “You’re doing fine.” Daisy said reassuringly.</p><p>“Yes, you’re doing amazing. Try pushing with this next contraction.” Jayfeather’s voice was a bit unsteady as he spoke, but he refused to let himself look nervous.</p><p>“It hurts..! It hurts so much..”</p><p>“I know, but it will be over soon. Just one-“ Jayfeather was cut off by her wailing with another contraction. “Push! Come on!” He waited by her side as she screeched with effort, but nothing came of it, and she huffed more heavy breaths. This wasn’t good. “It’s okay, try again!” He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt.</p><p>Again, Sunshine shrieked as pain coursed through her body. He knew she was trying, she was pushing, and all he could do was give her words of encouragement. The moment the scent of blood hit his nose, panic rose in his chest. Checking her revealed no cuts or tearing, and even with Daisy’s eye he couldn’t find anything wrong. He didn’t know what was happening, or how to help her, she was in danger and he wished there was something he could do.</p><p>He was distracted by the sudden wet plop of his daughter finally leaving her mother, and he was cleaning her in an instant. Licking against the flow of her fur, the kit soon squirmed and mewled as she started breathing. “It’s a girl, Sunshine. Daisy, go fetch her some water, hurry!” </p><p>Daisy was startled by his urgency, but rushed off anyway as Jayfeather brought the small kit to Sunshine’s face. “Jayfeather...she’s beautiful..” her voice was quiet, just barely above a whisper.</p><p>“What does she look like? Is she a Patchkit or a Silverkit?”</p><p>“She’s the perfect mix..white, with silver stripes like yours...she’s a Silverkit for sure..” </p><p>Jayfeather winced at her words, hoping Whitewing hadn’t heard her. “Good. Keep talking to me, you’ll be okay.” He wondered if his words would come true. She was still bleeding, but there was nothing he could do for it, it was all internal. He started nosing through his pile of herbs, trying to find something, anything that could possibly help her. <em> Starclan please, don’t take her away from me! Not now! </em></p><p>Daisy returned with a ball of moss soaked in water. When she tried to hold it out to Sunshine, she shook her head weakly. “I don’t need it..I don’t have much time left.”</p><p>Panic swept across Jayfeather as he leaned close to her. “Don’t say that! I..I won’t let that happen! I saved you once, I can save you again.”</p><p>“No, Jayfeather, not even you can stop this..” Sunshine said, her tail moving to touch his flank. “I’m..too far gone..there’s nothing you can do.”</p><p>“No..no no no, Sunshine please!” He nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. “Please..don’t leave me!”</p><p>“Take care of our kit...I love you..” She leaned up to give a weak, final lick to his cheek before flopping back into the moss. “I’ll wait for you...in Starclan..” with her last word, her breath slowly faded from her chest, and she was still.</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/quQFmsz">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sunshine..? Sunshine!” Jayfeather called, desperation in his voice as he nudged her head in denial. When he got no response, grief overcame him. He reared back, head tilted to the sky, and let loose a pained, mournful yowl, so loud the clan outside fell silent. Falling back down, he rested his muzzle against her cheek and whispered against her fur. “I love you too..I’ll see you in Starclan..”</p><p>“Jayfeather..?” Daisy said, startling the grieving medicine cat back to his paws. “You’re the father?” Jayfeather couldn’t find his words to respond. “But, I thought medicine cats couldn’t have kits, or even mates!”</p><p>“We can’t...but I made a promise to her when we were kits...and I fell in love with her.” Jayfeather heard the mewls of Silverkit as she searched for milk and he gently picked her up in his jaws, bringing her to Whitewing.</p><p>“I have enough milk to feed her, she’ll be in good paws.” Whitewing reassured him as the newborn was placed by her belly and latched on instantly.</p><p>“The clan can’t know that I’m her father. So please, keep it between us.” Jayfeather pleaded with the two queens, flashing desperate looks in their directions. </p><p>After a few heartbeats of silence, Daisy was the first to speak. “I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.”</p><p>Whitewing was hesitant, but eventually she agreed. “Your secret won’t leave the nursery. We promise.”</p><p>Jayfeather sighed in relief, dipping his head in gratitude. “Thank you. Both of you.” He quickly went to the pile of herbs he’d brought and picked out the borage leaves, taking them to Whitewing. “Here, this should help you produce more milk. I have to tell the clan that she..” the words caught in his throat, but Whitewing understood and ate the leaves without saying a word.</p><p>With heavy pawsteps, Jayfeather pushed his way out of the den, curious mews from his clanmates surrounding him in an anxious circle. Wearily, he sat in front of the den, head hung low as he tried to find the best way to tell the clan. With a deep breath, Jayfeather raised his head to face his clanmates. “I’m..I’m sorry to announce that, during the birth of her only kit, Sunshine hunts with Starclan now.”</p><p>Wails of grief sounded through the group of cats. He recognized Icecloud, Foxleap, and Ferncloud’s voices, her kin. Lionblaze made his way through the cats, brushing his pelt against Jayfeather’s shoulder. Out of all the cats he currently sat before, he was the only one who knew the truth. “I’m so sorry Jayfeather..” he whispered before pulling away from him. “We should carry her out, so everyone can pay their respects.”</p><p>Jayfeather gave a simple nod, leading Lionblaze into the nursery. Foxleap had followed them in, offering to help as they surrounded the dead queen. Together, they gently lifted her, carefully freeing her body from the den and carrying her to the center of camp. The clan began to gather, settling beside her to sit vigil. Jayfeather laid by her head, resting his muzzle against her cheek. Her scent was still clinging to her pelt, but it was very faint, and fading with each passing heartbeat. Lionblaze settled beside him with Foxleap and Icecloud laying opposite to them. Ferncloud laid on Jayfeather’s other side, licking her former kit’s head, while Dustpelt settled in beside her. The rest of the clan fell in around them and Jayfeather didn't care if he seemed the most out of sorts by her death, the grief they felt was nothing compared to his own.</p><p>Firestar was there for Graystripe, who had been one of the cats closest to her body with the rest of her kin. “She was a good apprentice..always so energetic and ready to learn.”</p><p>“She would have made a great mother..” Ferncloud mewed with a grief heavy in her voice.</p><p>“She’ll be watching over her kit from Starclan.” Dustpelt said, giving a comforting lick to his mate’s ear.</p><p>Firestar rose to his paws and climbed the rocky way to highledge. The entire clan was already in the clearing, and raised their heads to listen to what their leader had to say. “Sunshine was a young and loyal warrior. For her to leave us so soon after becoming a warrior is something we never expected to see. May Starclan accept her, and let her watch over her kit for the seasons to come.” Quiet mews of agreement rose from the warriors below. “We will sit vigil with her till the moon is shining. May she find peace knowing her kit is in safe paws.”</p><p>With his final words, Firestar climbed down from highledge and joined the cats who were already sitting vigil. Over time, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Sunshine’s kin were the only ones left around her body. With careful strokes, they groomed her fur to prepare her for burial. When the sun set and the moon was high, Mousefur and Longtail helped Jayfeather carry the young warrior away, the clan gathering around her one last time to say farewell.</p><p>It was times like this that Jayfeather was thankful he was blind, he couldn’t bear the sight of watching his mate disappearing under the earth. His paws dragged as they made their way back to camp. Stopping at the entrance, he parted ways with the elders saying he needed to walk to clear his head. They didn’t question it, and Jayfeather rushed off into the forest, pelting through the path he’d taken so many nights before. </p><p>Jumping over the wall of the abandoned twoleg nest, his steps turned sluggish as he padded over to the makeshift nest he and Sunshine had made all those moons ago. He slumped into the moss and tucked his nose under his paws, burying himself in the scent that lingered around him. “Sunshine...I’m so sorry..” he whispered into the empty night. Nothing responded.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he was there, but the next time he opened his eyes, it was almost morning. Raising to his paws, he hesitated in their special place before saying one last goodbye and returning to camp. Her scent followed him all the way to his den. </p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Making the journey to the Moonpool on the half moon was something Jayfeather was excited for, but also dreaded. What if he saw Sunshine? What if she was angry? What if Starclan showed him that something was going to happen to his kit? So many questions of a similar context buzzed through his mind like angry bees, but he kept himself calm on the outside.</p><p>There had been many sunrises since Sunshine’s death, and Silverkit was growing strong. She was small, like both of them had been when they were kits, but she was healthy, and growing every day.</p><p>Meeting up with the other medicine cats, they made their way up the slope and down the craggy path to the Moonpool, where each cat drank from the water and settled into their dreams. Jayfeather was the last to drink, hesitant as to what he would see, but forced himself to drink and close his eyes.</p><p>When he opened them again, he was surrounded by a starlit forest he recognized as Starclan, and he was alone. Rising to his paws, he was about to wander when a shimmer of light caught his eye. Turning his head, he nearly fell over when he saw Sunshine striding over to him, leaving shimmering stars in her pawsteps. “Hey, Jayfeather.”</p><p>“Sunshine!” Jayfeather’s voice cracked as he raced to her, nuzzling against her shoulder with a deep, happy purr.</p><p>Sunshine returned it, nuzzling against him. They both sat in silence for a moment before Jayfeather pulled away. “Sunshine I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you! I let you die...I..I didn’t know what to do!”</p><p>Sunshine shook her head, pressing her muzzle to his cheek. “No cat could have saved me. Please, don’t blame yourself. Sadly..it was my destiny to die giving birth to your kit..I didn’t know until I started kitting.”</p><p>“You knew..?”</p><p>“When I felt that first contraction, I knew something was wrong. It wasn’t until Silverkit was born that I knew for sure I was on my way to Starclan.” She looked at him with sincerity and love in her eyes. “Jayfeather, you did all you could, and Silverkit is healthy and happy. She will make a fine warrior.”</p><p>Jayfeather let out a sigh of relief, feeling as if a boulder had been lifted from his shoulders. “I’m so glad..”</p><p>“Would you like to see her?” Sunshine asked with the tilt of her head.</p><p>“Yes! Please, I want to see what our daughter looks like.”</p><p>The ginger and white cat purred and beckoned him to follow her with her tail. Leading the way, Sunshine walked through the winding trees glittering with starlight. She took him over a ledge and down into a brightly colored field filled with butterflies. In the middle of it, a small gray and white kit was chasing after them, catching them in her snowy paws.</p><p>The kit turned to the two cats as they approached, and greeted them with a friendly mew. “Jayfeather! Did you see that? I caught one!”</p><p>Jayfeather was overwhelmed at the sight of her up close as she bounded over to him. She truly was the perfect mix of them. Short, soft looking fur that she no doubt got from Jayfeather framed her small body. She was a snowy white, just like her mother, only silver stripes streaked down her spine, just like her father’s. Her eyes were what captivated him, her left eye was a beautiful green, while her right was a brilliant blue. She couldn’t be more perfect to him.</p><p>Her voice snapped him out of his daze as the kit approached the Starclan warrior. “Who are you?”</p><p>“My name is Sunshine, I’m your mother.”</p><p>“<em> You’re </em>Sunshine? But I thought you were with Starclan!”</p><p>“I am. But I came to visit you, tell you how much I love you.” She leaned down, giving a loving lick to her daughter’s ear. “You be good for Whitewing. I’ll be watching over you from the stars.”</p><p>Silverkit just stared for a moment with wide eyes before she bounced on her paws. She was very much like her mother. “Okay mama! I will! Will I get to see you again?”</p><p>“Of course little one, I’ll visit you in your dreams.” The two touched noses before Sunshine took a step back. “It’s time for us to go. We’ll see you again soon.”</p><p>“Okay! Bye Jayfeather! Bye mama!” Silverkit mewed before turning her attention back to the butterflies.</p><p>The two padded away from their daughter’s dream, back into the starlit forest they came from. “Oh Sunshine she’s beautiful! She really is the perfect mix.”</p><p>The ginger warrior nodded in agreement. “Yes. She is. Tell me, does the clan know?”</p><p>“That’s she’s ours? No. The only cats who know are Lionblaze, Daisy, and Whitewing. All three have promised to keep it between us.” Jayfeather sat beside his mate, twining his tail with hers. “The clan has been trying to figure out who her father is, but no one knows for sure.”</p><p>“Will you tell her?” The question seemed more out of curiosity than anything else.</p><p>“Yes. I will tell her when she becomes an apprentice. By that time, she will be old enough to understand, and I’ll be able to spend more time with her.”</p><p>Sunshine nodded in approval. “Do you know who will mentor her?”</p><p>“It’s still too soon to say, but I believe Lionblaze wants to take that task for himself.”</p><p>“He would make a great mentor.” After a few heartbeats of silence, Sunshine stood up. “It’s time to go.”</p><p>Jayfeather’s heart sank. “Will I see you again?”</p><p>“Of course you will. I’m never too far away.” She purred, pressing her muzzle to Jayfeather’s forehead. “I’ll see you again soon, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>“Lionblaze.” Jayfeather said, approaching his brother. “Might I borrow you and your apprentice for a bit of herb gathering?”</p><p>Lionblaze knew what he was asking for and rose to his paws. “Sure. I’ll go fetch Silverpaw.” With a swish of his tail, he padded to the apprentice den and returned with the apprentice bouncing after him. </p><p>“Where are we going? Shadowclan border? Ancient oak?”</p><p>Jayfeather chuckled. “Calm down, we’re just heading down to the lake. I wanted to show you some places where herbs grow, just in case we need some help gathering when times get tough.”</p><p>“Okay! Lead the way.” Silverpaw continued to bounce around the two as they walked out of camp, and after a mild scolding from Lionblaze, she fell in step between the two brothers. “So what herbs will we find at the lake?”</p><p>“All kinds grow there. But..this trip is less about the herbs. I wanted to speak with you, Silverpaw.” Jayfeather kept his head forward as he spoke, following the scent of the water to guide him to the lake.</p><p>“T-to me?” She sputtered, caught off guard. “What about? Did...did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“Nonsense. In fact, you’ve been doing well for your first few days. What I want to talk about is something that, perhaps I should have told you sooner, but you wouldn’t have understood it then.”</p><p>Silverpaw was silent now, giving Jayfeather her undivided attention. He didn’t say anything more until they reached the lake, where the three of them sat in a triangle, the two brothers facing the young apprentice. “You know who your mother is, correct?”</p><p>“Of course! Her name was Sunshine, a warrior who died giving birth to me.” Silverpaw nudged a pebble with her paw. “No one believes me, but she visits me in my dreams, sometimes.”</p><p>“Well, as a medicine cat, I believe you. I knew her very well, and I know she would be a part of your life in one way or another.” Jayfeather purred softly at the memory of seeing her in her dream with Sunshine. “Do you know who your father is?”</p><p>“No...no one does. Anyone I asked told me she never told anyone who my father was, and that no one stepped forward to say they were my father.” A certain longing clung to her saddened voice. “It was like..I was abandoned.”</p><p>Jayfeather felt his heart break. “Your mother didn’t tell anyone to protect him, and to protect you. Your father never spoke up for the same reason.” He touched his nose to her ear. “If the clan found out who your father was, both of you would suffer.”</p><p>Hope began to form under Silverpaw’s pelt. “You know who my father is?”</p><p>“Yes. It’s what I brought you out here to tell you.” Pulling his muzzle away, he hoped that he was looking at her to make this as meaningful as it was to him. “Silverpaw, I am your father.”</p><p>Silverpaw was silent for a few heartbeats, confusion and shock racing through her mind. He waited patiently for her to process this new information. He knew it would shock her, and he wanted her to be able to fully come to terms with it. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”</p><p>“I said when we left, if I’d told you when you were a kit, you wouldn’t understand why the clan couldn’t know. A medicine cat can’t fall in love, and can’t have kits of their own. I broke that when I fell in love with your mother...and she suffered because of my actions.” He lowered his head as her screams filled his mind. “The days after I spent laying awake, trying to think of how I could have saved her, and hating myself for not being able to. But I don’t regret loving her, and she has forgiven me. And with you in my life, I have a reason to go on healing as a medicine cat.”</p><p>He heard Silverpaw’s tail swipe across the pebbles as she thought, and he could feel her eyes staring him down. He didn’t lift his head, even though it wouldn’t have made much of a difference. He felt Lionblaze’s sympathy for him as they waited for Silverpaw’s response.</p><p>After what felt like seasons, she stood and padded towards Jayfeather. She was hesitant, and Jayfeather wondered if she was going to attack him. He couldn’t read her as her emotions were all over the place, and time seemed to drag on, waiting for her to make a move.</p><p>Her purr surprised him as she pressed her muzzle to the top of his head. “It’s okay, I understand.”</p><p>Jayfeather let out a sigh of relief, his body relaxing from the tension he didn’t even realize had built. “I’m glad..I was so worried about how you would react, I thought you would hate me.”</p><p>“How could I? I finally know who my father is! If I’m honest, mama told me I would find out who he was soon, that he’d tell me himself. When you said you had something to tell me I kinda guessed.”</p><p>“You’re smart.” Jayfeather purred, nuzzling her cheek.</p><p>Silverpaw nuzzled back and suddenly froze. “Wait! If the clan can’t know, why did you tell me in front of Lionblaze?”</p><p>Her mentor just chuckled. “I’ve known since before you were born that he was with Sunshine. I’m his brother, so of course I knew.”</p><p>“The only other cats who know are Whitewing and Daisy. They were there when you were born, when your mother told me to take care of our kit..” Jayfeather’s voice caught in his throat and he swallowed thickly. “But they promised they wouldn’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Oh...well, I’m just really glad I know who you are now!” Silverpaw bounced happily. “I know my daddy! I know my daddy!”</p><p>Jayfeather chuckled, listening to her bouncing around on the pebbles. “You’re just like Sunshine was when she was your age.”</p><p>“Now you know, you can’t tell anyone else to protect your family.” Lionblaze said, causing the excited apprentice to stop her bouncing.</p><p>“I won’t tell. It will be our little secret! I promise.”</p><p>A familiar warmth grew in Jayfeather’s chest at her words, and he couldn’t help but purr. “Good. Now, let’s gather up some herbs.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>“Silverpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Silvershine. Starclan honors your compassion and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.” As the ceremony concluded, the clan erupted into cheers of her new name.</p><p>“Silvershine! Silvershine! Silvershine!”</p><p>Jayfeather called with them, pride for his kit welling in his heart. The clan soon began to file away to their dens, congratulating the new warrior as they passed by. Lionblaze stopped to nuzzle against her. “Congratulations. I’m proud to have had you as an apprentice.”</p><p>Once the clearing was empty besides Silvershine, Jayfeather padded over to her, giving her ear a quick lick. “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Silvershine merely purred in response. He remembered how Sunshine was when she became a warrior, and now her kit sat where she once did. She had asked Firestar to take the same warrior name as her mother, as an honor to her memory, and Firestar happily obliged.</p><p>A familiar scent surrounded the two as they sat in silence, and Jayfeather breathed it in, letting a warm feeling spread through his fur. “Your mother is too.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>So many seasons had passed. Jayfeather had seen so many cats pass on to Starclan, including two leaders, and now he sat with his brother on the sunning rock in camp, listening to the sounds of the clan going about their day. The golden warrior had long since retired to the elder’s den, enjoying the relaxation that came with everyday life. Silvershine had proved herself many times over, and had become the new deputy some time ago. Jayfeather had lost track of the time with his age, but he still couldn’t be prouder. The newest kits mewled and played just beside the rock, causing the brothers to chuckle. “Remember when we were that young, Jayfeather?” Lionblaze asked.</p><p>“Yes. We couldn’t wait to be warriors.”</p><p>“And now we’re relaxing our aching joints in the warm sun, with full bellies and fresh moss. Oh how the time flies..”</p><p>Jayfeather chuckled. “Yeah..it truly is a good reward for serving our clan.”</p><p>“And to think, one day those kits will be in our position, looking down at the new generation and thinking the same thing.”</p><p>“Hard to imagine.” Jayfeather yawned, resting his head on his paws as he let his eyes flutter closed.</p><p>
  <em> Jayfeather.. </em>
</p><p>Perking his ears up at his name, he tried to figure out who just addressed him. “Lionblaze?”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Did you just hear something?”</p><p>“No, just the kits.”</p><p>
  <em> Jayfeather. </em>
</p><p>There it was again, but this time it was more clear. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see a starlit figure approaching him in the darkness that was his vision. When the figure got closer, he recognized her immediately and picked his head up. “Sunshine!”</p><p>“Huh? Jayfeather are you okay?”</p><p><em> It’s time Jayfeather. </em>Her voice echoed in his thoughts, and suddenly his head felt heavy. Laying back down on his paws, his vision of her began to blur and he closed his eyes once more. “You’re here..you’re really here..” his voice came out in a whisper as all the sounds around him began to muffle.</p><p>“Jayfeather? What are you talking about?” His brother was sounding worried now, but he didn’t care, he was suddenly so, so tired. Everything went quiet until a mournful wail snapped him awake. To his surprise, he watched as Lionblaze, clenching his jaw and muttering pleas, nudged a lump of grey fur with his graying muzzle.</p><p>Jayfeather looked around, the clan was gathering near the rock now, looking on with sadden eyes. Blinking a few times, he tried to understand what was going on until it hit him. He could see. That lump of gray fur wasn’t just fur, it was himself. Or at least, his body. Either he was in a sick dream, or..</p><p>His thoughts cut off when something nudged his shoulder. Turning his attention there, he saw Sunshine smiling back at him. “Sunshine! I..” he looked between her and the clan. “Am I..?”</p><p>With a saddened expression, Sunshine nodded. “Yes, Jayfeather. I’ve come to take you to Starclan.”</p><p>His heart sank to his paws. No, he didn’t want to leave! The clan needed him. His brother needed him. Their kit needed him! As if reading his thoughts, Sunshine hopped off the sunning rock, following the clan as they brought his lifeless body to the center of the camp. “The clan will mourn you, but you have done your part. Silvershine will do well, and Lionblaze will move on. Come, it’s time to say goodbye.”</p><p>With heavy paws, he followed after his mate as they wove around the grieving clan. Though they couldn’t hear him, he whispered goodbye to his clanmates and kin, lingering with his brother and kit. The two perked up, no doubt scenting him, and they both seemed to relax a bit more, nuzzling his body’s fur. “Goodbye dad..”</p><p>“I’ll meet you in Starclan, Jayfeather..”</p><p>He felt at peace as he stepped away from his clan for the last time. He stood beside Sunshine and pressed his nose to hers. “Alright...I’m ready.”</p><p>Sunshine purred, taking a few steps forward. “Come on then! Wait till you see my favorite places in Starclan.”</p><p>The two raced off into the sky, pelts brushing, paws flying on the wind, just like they had when they were alive, leaving the clan, and the living world, behind them.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art by myself! Hope whoever read enjoyed &lt;3</p><p>P.S. Click the image for the full view!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>